


Répète le moi encore

by Eli31sa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli31sa/pseuds/Eli31sa
Summary: Et si les sentiments d'Aomine éclataient au grand jours ?
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Sakurai Ryou
Kudos: 9





	Répète le moi encore

**Author's Note:**

> Première histoire ! En espérant que cela vous plaise

Pdv Aomine

J'ai toujours cru aimé les filles, leurs formes, leurs seins surtout.  
Mais j'ai remarqué que leurs caractères était énervants, à part Satsuki, les filles ne venaient que pour me faire chier .

Pourquoi étaient elles si compliquées ?  
Et puis je n'ai pas d'étincelle avec elles, pour moi elles ne sont riens et n'ont rien d'intéressant.  
Aucunes ne savaient cuisiner comme Ryou, aucunes ne savaient être désolé comme Ryou,  
aucunes ne savaient rire et sourire comme Ryou,  
aucunes ne savaient être Ryou Sakurai.

Il était rentré dans ma tête, j'avais beau lui voler de la nourritures, être le plus grand des connard sur cette planète, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être désolé envers moi.  
Sa m'enervais, il devrait me haïr, me détesté mais non, il s'excusait toujours.

En classe, un mec avait dit qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans l'équipe de basket. Sa m'avais mis hors de moi, et dans cet élan, je l'avait plaqué contre le mur. C'est ce jour là que j'ai découvert mes sentiments naissant pour lui. 

Mais comment dire au mec le plus innocent et sûrement hétéro qu'on l'aime ? 

J'avais décidé de ne rien dire, mais les regards devait être flagrant. Satsuki m'avait pris à part et m'avais demander se qu'il se passait. J'étais rester bloqué, je ne savais pas quoi dire.  
Ma meilleure amie me jugerait elle ?  
J'avais fini par tout dire, elle m'avait regarder bizarrement, comme si je lui avais dit que Tetsu était enfaite un robot.  
" Dai-chan et Sakurai-chan ..? "  
Elle était reste bloqué puis son regard à fixer un point derrière moi, elle avait pâlie puis j'entendis la voix d'une personne, une personne que j'aurais préféré qu'elle n'écoute pas cette conversation  
"Aomine-san est amoureux d-de moi..? "  
Mon coeur c'était emballé comme jamais auparavant, j'étais mort de honte, et j'avais crier quelques choses comme sa  
"Oui je t'aime, mais je sais que toi non, ne dit rien, même pas un désolé... Je ne le supporterais pas !"  
Une larme de rage avait coulée sur ma joue, pourquoi il était arrivé à se moment là, pourquoi...

J'avais oser lever ma tête, et se que j'avais vu m'avais fais sourire et rougir malgré ma situation .< Il était complètement rouge, et il pleurait doucement. Mais le sourire sur son visage et la phrase qu'il m'avait dit après resteront dans ma tête.

"Aomine-san répète le moi encore "

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lus >.< désolé si c'est si court et pour les petites fautes par ci par là ...


End file.
